gulid of the dead
by fairy tail and anime FTW
Summary: what will happen if the gulid was flooded with zombies? or more likely what will happen if the world was having a zombie apocalypse? and how is kinna the one who brought all the zombies? find out in G.O.T.D! T just in case and there will be pairings! the story has been change to the orignal so o.c.'s will come later... srry.
1. Chapter 1

**(Reminder to self) just do at your own time when you have no homework. **

**(Reminder to readers) fairy tail FTW does ****NOT ****own fairy tail or High school of the dead! Hiro Masihma and Daisuke Sato made these characters! Also please review this (**_**not like you're going to do this) **_**and I'll try to make more chapters. Possible pairings nalu gruiva and others. **

Normal P.O.V

It was a normal day in fairy tail but…

"Oy! Gray put your shorts back on!" shouted a girl in scarlet color hair. "Eh…WA!" shouted Gray as he looked around the guild for his pants. "Gray-sama" said Juvia as she blushes.

"HAHAHA!" laughed a boy in pink (or red?) hair.

"What are you laughing about Baka" shouted Gray

"Who are you calling Baka salinity eyes!" countered Natsu

"You wanna go at it! Magma brains!"

"You're on! Cold butt!"

Natsu and Gray soon came at each other throwing random objects at the same time.

* * *

Lucy's P.O.V.

"Matago…" I sighed while seating in my regular spot in the guild.

"What's wrong Lucy-san?" whispered Wendy.

"Nothing. It just that it feels like I'm in a time loop." I said to Wendy. Ever since we came back from Tenojima (sorry don't know how to spell it) I feel like I was stuck in time doing the same thing over and **over** again.

"GYAHHH!"

"Huh?" I looked at the front doors of the guild only to see a girl covered in… blood?

"HELP ME!" shouted the girl. "What happened to you?" asked Erza as she walked up to her.

Natsu's P.O.V

I was in the middle of beating up Gray when I heard someone scream…

"HELP ME!" shouted a girl. I looked at her closely, and notice something was off about her. She was covered in some red liquid and she smells like… blood?

I got a really bad feeling of this. As I saw Erza walk up to her. For some reason, I wanted to stop her… but why?

* * *

Normal P.O.V

The girl grabbed Erza's armor. "THEY ARE COMING!" shouted the girl, "who is?" question Erza as she stared in the intense look in her eyes. It's as if the girl's eyes have murder and fear written on them. "_Them_" whispered the girl in Erza's ear. You could clearly see the fear in Erza's face. "W-who?" asked Erza. If you know, curiosity killed the cat…

"You'll find out," smirked the girl "you ALL will find out!" as she started to laugh like a maniac.

At this point the whole guild is shock about this girl; they are all thinking the same question though… they are thinking _who are them?_

Well, they will have their answer soon…

Suddenly the girl started spitting out blood. "What the…"said Gray shocked. As Laki ran towards the girl. "Oh my god, are you okay?" Laki said as the girl fell down…

Right now the girl is seriously puking out blood while the rest of the guild watches in horror.

A few minutes after

They watched as the girl started to stop shaking violently. "I… guess she's…" Erza stuttered "dead," Laki just sat beside the corpse in shock.

_BANG  
BANG_

"What the…" Natsu said still thinking (lol Natsu thinking) "gah!" "Huh?" said gray as they turned towards Laki.

"Sh-she bit me!" Laki screamed. "What that's impossible!" shouted Lucy.

The girl suddenly rose up from the floor. Her eyes were blood-shot and they were in her head. Her skin turned pale and gray. She was making a weird gurgle sound. She started to walk around.

"Wha… WHAT THE HECK IS THIS!" screamed Lissana.

"I thought the dead couldn't walk!" shouted Cana

* * *

Natsu's P.O.V.

What is going on! One second we were having a normal day then the next we are watching dead people walk!

_Bang!_

_Bang!_

_Bang!_

"Who's at the door at this time!?" shouted Gajeel

"Maybe it's the Master!" Mirajane shouted in hopes he would know what to do.

I think that's not the master. I mean if this is happening around the country, then there's a small chance he'll come back here once he comes back from the meeting.

I watch as Mirajane was opening the door.

I'm having the worst feeling that I have in my entire life! I think we shouldn't open _that_ door!

"Mirajane!" I shouted hoping she will stop "don't you dare touch that door!"

"Oy! Natsu! What do you think you are doing!" shouted Elfman holding his two sisters up since they were crying.

"Would someone help us with this _thing_!" shouted Gray as he and Erza are getting that dead girl from biting any more people.

"It won't die!" Erza said throwing a beer bottle at her.

"Why don't you just kill it with your magic!" scream Lucy.

"We can't!" snapped Gray

"What do you mean!?" screamed Lucy close to tears.

I never had seen Lucy this sad. During the whole Acnologia thing, Lucy was still a bit happy! Compared to this!

"We can't use magic!" shouted Erza as she was smashing the girl with a chair.

"WHAT!?" shouted everyone.


	2. Chapter 2

**(Note to self) WHAT ARE YOU DOING! WASTING YOUR TIME WATCHING DUMB THINGS INSTEAD OF DOING THIS! SHAME ON YOU!**

**(Note to readers) Lucy: thank you for reading this and we hope this doesn't scare you to bad.**

**Natsu: thank you very much! I'm all fired up!**  
**Fairy tail FTW: you know you're going to be with Lucy.**

**Lucy: fairy tail FTW does _NOT_ own fairy tail or HOTD**

Natsu's P.O.V.

"WHAT!?" shouted every one

WHAT!? NO MAGIC!? Is this Edolas or something!?

I looked at Lucy and she is sadder than EVER! She's literary crying her eyes out! I feel sorry for her…

Lucy's P.O.V.

No… NO! There's no way we can't use magic! We're not even in Edolas! I…

"WHAT GOING ON!?" I sobbed

Natsu came to me and told me to stop crying but I just can't!

I kept looking at the door when I notice something. There are little cracks on the door.

Natsu's P.O.V.

I kept trying to stop Lucy from crying but nothing I do seems to work! All she did was sobbed while looking at the front door we sealed off.

Suddenly Lucy started to shake violently.

"Luce… what's wrong?" I asked in my softest voice but only to get a finger pointed at the door. What does she mean?

"Luce what do you mean?" I asked, I soon regretting it.

"Th-the door!"She shouted

"What do you mean?"

"THE DOOR IS GOING TO BREAK!" she screamed

"WHAT!" I shouted getting up but it almost seemed on cue when the door smashed open.

"NOOOO!" she screamed backing away from the door flowing of those things.

"Don't worry Luce I'll protect you!" I said standing in front of her.

"Lucy! Natsu! Here!" shouted Erza motioning us in her direction.

"Luce! Run!" I shouted holding her hand.

Lucy's P.O.V.

I watched in horror as _they_ came in, Natsu took my hand and shouted "Luce! Run!"

Sure we're in the middle of this screwed up mess but still Natsu looked really cute doing this… WHAT AM I THINKING!

Before I knew it I was in a room with Erza, Gray, Juvia, Wendy, Romeo, and Natsu.

Normal P.O.V.

"Okay, now everyone is here," said Erza,

"What is going on!" demanded Romeo making Wendy scared.

"I'm sorry Wendy," Romeo said while patting her head.

"It's okay…" whispered Wendy.

"Seems like this is a horror movie," said Gray.

"What do you mean?" said Lucy still stiff as a board.

"I mean I saw this horror movie with um… Juvia and it was about zombies walking out of their grave."

"Juvia remembers that!" Juvia said.

"You mean _he_ already had a date!" shouted Natsu scaring Lucy in the process.

"Eep!" she said,

"Sorry Luce…" Natsu said while scratching the back of his neck.

Natsu's P.O.V.

Man… Luce is getting scared way to easily now. What can I do?  
"Wendy… don't cry," said Romeo trying to comfort the crying Wendy.

So Luce isn't the only one like this…

"Wendy… do you need a hug?" Luce asked as she was walking up to her.

"Lucy-san!" Wendy wailed as she hugged Lucy tightly.

"Its okay, it's okay," Lucy said to Wendy patting her head to calm her down.

I never noticed Luce like this… she acts so much like a big sister to Wendy.

"Man… Erza what do we do now?" I asked.

"Uh… I guess to find Master and hope he knows what to do…" she answered, Erza… isn't herself right now…she seems sad.

"Okay we know what our goal is! Now… how do we get out here first?" Gray said holding Juvia like she was going to cry.

"Well, do we have any weapons?" questioned Erza.

Lucy's P.O.V.

Right now we're looking for weapons. So far we have a steel bat, a couple of wooden swords, a broken broom stick, and a plain stick.

"we're set!" shouted Natsu.

I started to hear banging noises on the door… wait! Do those things attract to sound?!

"Natsu, shut your mouth for a second!" I said in a whispered,

"Huh? Why?" questioned Natsu.

Natsu's P.O.V.

"Natsu shut your mouth for a second!" Luce whispered,

"Huh? Why?" I questioned, this was the first time Luce talked to me like that…

"I think _they_ attract to sound…" she said,

"Who are _they_?" Gray said

"Well, you know that girl who… turned into those zombie things and she said _them_."

"Yeah,"

"Why don't we do that?"

"Okay…" gray said, is he blushing?

"Well, we have to test Lucy's theory," Erza stated.

How Luce is being so though during a time like this? Unless… she is trying to show Wendy she's brave! If she's doing that than I'll do the same for her!

"I'll test it!" I said putting my hand up.

They all gasped to what I said.

"Natsu you don't need to go!" Luce said as she grabbed hold on to my arm.

"It's okay… I'll show you that I'm just as brave as you!" I said giving her my signature grin.

I started to walk out of the room silently as possible. At this point I don't even know why I'm doing this! I know I said that I'll do this for Luce but I'm not sure why… wait! Does this mean I _like_ her?!

"Gruahh…" I was frozen stiff when I saw one of _them_ coming towards me! I couldn't move or anything! When it came up to me and _its _face was only a centimeter away I almost screamed! Luckily, Luce's theory worked!

I motioned them to come, and we started to move down stairs. I was holding the bat, Luce was holding the broken broom stick, Wendy was shaking while holding the plain stick, and everyone else was carrying the wooden swords.

We made it down the stairs but it was worst than we thought! We saw almost all of our nakama's had turned into _them_! "HELP!" we heard Alzack shout to us. He was under 5 of _them_ and Bisca was one! "I'm sorry," I whispered running past them.

We ran to the door almost without _them_ noticing us but that all ended when Wendy accidently knocked over a blood-stained glass.

_Crash!_

I noticed _they_ all came walking towards us. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry," Wendy said repeatedly staying in one place.

"Wendy! Run!" I shouted but she wouldn't budge.

"Wendy, get on my back!" shouted Luce.

"Okay…" Wendy said trying to go on her back.

"Let's get going!" she shouted throwing a beer bottle to the other side of the room.

"What are you doing!?" Gray shouted,

"Trying to distract as many of them as possible!" Luce snapped back.

I never saw Luce like this! When did she build up all this courage!

We got out of the Guild in a mere 10 minutes!


End file.
